dreamscape317fandomcom-20200215-history
Bestiary
|-|Training= The training area has various monsters recommended for players who are new to Dreamscape. You can get there by typing ::train Crystal keys tend to be common drops in the training locations. Another common area for beginners to train at is the Mystery Box Teleport which if you can guess, Mystery Box's are a common drop, you can get there by typing ::mbox You can also explore our Monster Teleports which also includes other areas for beginners such as Taverly Dungeon, Rock Crabs, Pointzone and more. |-|Monsters= The Monsters found in this category are located in the safe areas of Dreamscape. Any player that heads onwards from the ditch or a wild teleport into the Wilderness isn't safe. In this category you can find all the Bosses, Monsters, Locations, Drops, and more! Use CTRL + F to find what you're looking for. A * Abyssal demon * Abyssal Sire * Avatar of Creation * Ahrim the blighted * Agrith na na B * Baby Blue Dragon * Banshee * Barrelchest * Berserk barbarian spirit * Black Knight * Black demon * Bloodveld * Blue Dragon * Bork Boss * Black Dragon C * Callisto * Cerberus * Chaos Elemental * Chaos Druid * Chaos Dwarf * Charmander * Culinaromancer * Chickens * Corporal Beast * Crawling hands D * Dagannoth Kings * Dark Beast * Diglet * Dust devil * Desert Strykewyrm * Dharok the wretched * Diablo * Dragonbone Protector E F * Fire Giant * Flame Pernix * Flame Torva * Flambeed * Forgotten Warrior * Frost Dragon * Flame Pingu G * Gargoyle * Guardian of armadyl * Guardian of Am'orth * General Graador * Guthan the infested * Giant Bat * Greater Demon * Groudon * Gio's Hoe H * Hellhound * Hill Giant I * Ice Strykewyrm * Ice gaint * Icy Skeleton * Invictus Warriors * Infernal mage J *Jungle Strykewrm K * Karil the tainted * King Black Dragon * King Dreamer L * Lesser Demon * Luigi M * Magic axe * Mini Bosses * Moss Giant * c N * [[Nex * Nechryael O * Oblivion Dragon * O.G. Dragon * Olaf P * Party pete boss * Penguins * Penance fighter * Penance ranger * Pikachu * Phoenix Q R * Rock Crabs S * Scorpia * Solus dellager * Sea Troll Queen * Shadow King * Skeleton * Steroid penguin tank T * Tank Boss * Thugbob * Tormented Demon * Tzhaar xil * Torag the corrupted * Torquat U V * Venenatis * Verac the defiled * Vendura * Vet'ion * Voldemort * Vorago W * White Knight * Wizard Grayzag X * Xebos Boss Y Z * Zulrah |-|Bosses= When it comes to bossing, Dreamscape has the best-bossing experience! Dreamscape has 30 Bosses, and 15 of those are custom. Each with their own unique rewards. If you'd like to understand how drop rates work on Dreamscape view this guide. {| width="auto" | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | |-|Slayer= Want a challenge fighting a certain monster or boss? The Slayer skill rewards players for their determination! You can also check the Slayer prestige shop for rewards to keep an eye on. |-|Raids= Raids allow boss battles to deliver a truly amazing experience. Be prepared to step into warfare with your friends against unique and AI bosses. * Maximum of 3 rewards per kill * 15 unique attacks * Multiple attack styles * You will need your best gear when going up against these raid bosses Charizard Raid is a new boss for beginners to mid-level players, he drops between 1 - 200 DSCoins per kill! Diablo The most powerful demon with a level of 5000, and an outstanding 100,000 HP! It has two very rare drops: Blood Santa and Devious Set. Raiden is and extremely powerful Raid boss boasting 2 forms to defeat! He will drain your HP and Prayer so it is advised to bring a healing ring or pet. The very rare drop is the 3 pieces that make up the Crystal Set. Ninja Turtles is multi-combat, and you will be facing multiple high-leveled enemies all at once! There are multiple very rare drops. O.G. Dragon is an enormous, three-headed dragon. This dragon is one if not the toughest raid boss we have. It's special is freezing its opponents. The very rare drop is the Electronic Katana. Vendura is level 777 with 70,000 HP. This boss is very tough as it weakens its opponent's bonuses over time. The very rare drop is the Ascensions Crossbow and Ascensions Offhand Crossbow. Voldemort is level 777 with 66,666 HP. This boss has a unique attack style such as charge attacks and draining of the prayer to its opponents. The very rare drops are the Elder Wand. Enraged Hades is the newest raid, in which, you face an enraged version of Hades. The boss has more HP and new mechanics dropping the Hades Pet and Hades Set. King Kong Vs Godzilla is a raid, in which, you face the winner of the giants. You spend two minutes running around following arrows in order to survive. After these two minutes you will be able to engage victor of the battle. The very rare drop includes Olaf´s Scythe Olaf´s Helm Devious Set Electronic Katana. Trinity is a raid for Sponsor+ Ranks. You fight three bosses each in a different combat style. The very rare drops include Emperor Set Crystal Set Devious Set Electronic Katana Khione's Staff. Theatre of Blood is a raid where you face the bosses from ToB. The very rare drops include Justiciar Set Scythe of vitur Sanguinesti staff Ghrazi Rapier Avernic Defender. |-|Wilderness= The Dreamscape Wilderness is a harsh environment but can also provide players with great rewards. In the Wilderness, a player is not safe if fighting another player/boss. Players will NOT lose their items on death. The Bosses which are located in the heart of Dreamscape's wilderness are: Scorpia is yet another easy boss located in wilderness level 53. The best loot that can be obtained is a Gold Chain. It also drops other good rewards such as a Shadow Cleaver. Revenants a great money making method by selling the emblems that they drop to the Wilderness Shop and buying items that best suit your needs. Vorago is the most powerful boss around Dreamscape. The best loot that can be obtained is the Maul Of Omens. It also has many other great rewards such as Kronic Dragon Wings, and custom Santa hats. Venenatis is one of the easier bosses. Venenatis can be located in wilderness level 27. The best loot that can be obtained is a Venenatis Egg. Category:Train Teleport Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Slayer Category:Raids Category:Wilderness Bosses